


My neighbour's brother got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment

by SanaVenus



Series: Apartment AU [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ren and Clear's installment in the AU <br/>Also in case anyone is curious, Aoba and Mink are getting it on, and Clear is wearing headphones because he can hear them with his super robot hearing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My neighbour's brother got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Ren and Clear's installment in the AU   
> Also in case anyone is curious, Aoba and Mink are getting it on, and Clear is wearing headphones because he can hear them with his super robot hearing.

“Aoba! Aoba!” A voice cried as they barged through the door noisily into one of the rooms, Clear who was currently wearing headphones and taking care of his pet fish was startled by the appearance of someone in his room. 

The other male blushed looking embarrassed as Clear removed his headphones, “I’m so sorry, I was looking for my brother, Aoba. I must have gotten the wrong room.” The male explained, Clear smiled at the male.

“It’s no problem, Aoba moved rooms a few days ago, it’s two doors down from here now.” Clear explained, and the male nodded turning to leave, “Ah, Ren it’s probably not a good idea to go now...” Clear started. Ren turned around to look at the taller male.

“Eh? But Aoba said we’d meet up for lunch.” Ren replied, “I figured I’d come early to surprise him,” He explained, Clear nodded. 

“It’s best you don’t see him yet, you could wait here if you’d like, and I can make you some tea?” Clear suggested, Ren was confused but decided this person probably did know best. Clear smiled and went to make some Coffee as Ren watched. 

“To think Aoba moved while I was away and didn’t tell me,” Ren said pouting slightly. Clear handed him a mug and Ren held it in his hands for a bit before drinking, “Ah I did notice you were missing, we all missed you,” Clear said with a light smile. 

“I was busy with work for a bit, Tae gives me lots to do since she feels I’m more reliable than the other two, but I found a puppy on my return home, and she wouldn’t let me keep it so I stayed away to care for him.” Ren explained, 

“Where is he now?” Clear asked glancing around to see if the puppy was with Ren. Ren opened up his bag and the dog’s fluffy head poked out Clear spent the next few minutes fussing and cooing over the pup while Ren fretted trying to get it back. 

“He’s so fluffy, I could fluff him forever,” Clear exclaimed. 

“Please don’t, I don’t think he likes it that much.” Ren replied trying to get the dog. Eventually after much more debate Ren was able to get the dog from Clear’s clutches, 

“We should walk him together! And I’ll buy him things, and we could put him up here, Tae would never know.” Clear tried to reason with Ren.

“Tae would know, she always knows. She probably knows right now and is waiting for me to slip up and take him from me…” Ren explained with a heavy sigh. Clear petted Ren’s head with the intent to be comforting but upon touching it realised his hair was just as fluffy as the puppy and Clear was unable to remove his hand. 

“C-Clear could you stop? Please?” Ren asked trying to wriggle free, but Clear had an iron grip. Unfortunately the hold evolved into a full hug with Clear rubbing his face on Ren’s hair.

“Your hair is so fluffy!” Clear cooed. Ren almost enjoyed the interaction, he was fond of personal contact but he wasn’t that familiar with Clear so it felt kind of uncomfortable. 

“I understand that but please, Clear could you stop.” Ren asked again, with a bit more struggling he finally broke free from Clear, who looked sad and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry… I just couldn’t help myself it was so fluffy…” Clear explained, Ren nodded but moved away to prevent another attack. 

“Ah, on a serious note though, you should discuss trying to keep your puppy in the apartment, I mean I have animals, so does Mink so I don’t understand why you aren’t allowed him, plus if you explain how you’ve taken care of him maybe she’ll let you?” Clear asked. Ren nodded and gently returned the puppy to his bag, “we could do it now, we have time, Aoba should be busy for some time longer,” Clear explained. 

Ren still wasn’t sure what Aoba was doing or how Clear knew how long he’d be, but he decided it might be safer to follow the male’s lead. Taking in a deep breath he nodded, it was time to face Tae.

The pair left the room and headed to Tae’s office, and knocked before letting themselves in. However before even being able to discuss what they wanted Ren was met with a horrendous shout and was hit on the head and forced into a long lecture. 

“Where the hell do you think you’ve been all this time without a word?!” Tae snapped. Ren decided to wait until she was done before explaining anything. 

After a while Tae calmed down and waited for the explanation from the youngest Seragaki. “I had to provide for my puppy… I’ve been staying here and there, and paying for food with odd jobs and such, I couldn’t bear to let my puppy go…” Ren explained, Tae let out an exasperated sigh.

“If it was that important, why didn’t you say something, you just picked the runt off the sidewalk with no thought, how was I supposed to take you seriously, especially as all you’ve ever done is take in strays and then cry when something happens to them. Half of the people staying here are your strays.” Tae explained. “If I’d thought you were serious, I would have let you keep him.” 

Ren let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “S-So I can keep him? I can move back in?” He asked cautiously. 

“I can’t very well make you put him back on the sidewalk can I?!” Tae snapped. “If you’ve looked after him this long I don’t see any reason why not.” 

“Ah but your room is gone, so you probably can’t move back in.” Tae finished.

**Author's Note:**

> He might move in with Clear, no body knows. Maybe Sei? Someone is bound to make room for Ren and his puppy, and I totally need a name for the dog, so if anyone has ideas please put them in the comments.   
> I also need more ideas, so like put them in the comments too.


End file.
